Unknown Feelings
by Dramatical Murderer
Summary: She came with only one person in mind: Hotaru Imai. So how did she find herself thinking of someone else? NxM (Follow up of the story Light and Dark)


**Heyyyy. So I've been thinking, and since I wrote Natsume's feelings about Mikan, I thought that Ishould also do one about Mikan. Mikan was harder but hey, no sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy. We all wish we did.**

* * *

><p>Hotaru…I miss you <em>so<em> much.

Are you even thinking about me? It's only been a week since you left, but if feels like I haven't seen you in _years_.

Why…why did you have to leave the village and me? I thought we were friends. _Best Friends._

So why?

Ever since you left, everyone kept asking me where you went and how you were doing. Its not the questions that bothered me though. It was that fact that even _I _didn't know the answer to the questions.

How are you really? I wrote you letters but you never replied to them. I want to visit you but you are too far away. What am I supposed to do? I miss you so much I feel like dying.

Friends from our class started saying that the school you are going to beats students and treats them harshly. I am worried Hotaru, are you doing ok there? Are they really hurting you?

I haven't been so far away from you before. I need you by my side. I can't do anything right without you. My mind is filled with worry on how you are doing.

One night I decided. If you weren't going to come back to me, then I'll just go to you.

I packed up all of my bags and stole all of grandpa's money and savings to go to Alice Academy and see you.

Wait for me Hotaru…

When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. _This_ was Alice Academy? It's _huge_. Are you really going to school here? Is this even a school?

Now that I was here I needed a way in. that's when these two men came and told me to follow them because they were teachers. So of course I followed them.

But as sad as it was. They weren't really teachers at Alice Academy, just some gangsters trying to kidnap me.

I was so lucky that there really was a teacher from Alice Academy on look out duty to help me.

His name was Narumi, and he was very nice. He even helped me get into Alice Academy so I could see you again, Hotaru!

The day I got into Alice Academy was also the day I met _him_.

And by _him_, I meant Natsume Hyuuga.

The first time I met him was when Narumi saved me from those two gangsters. He was trying to escape the academy and he had on a black cat mask. He also had a ball of fire in his hands, which explains the explosion.

When were both left alone in the room by Narumi to get my enrollment papers, he woke up and jumped me. He demanded me, more like threatened me, to tell him who I was.

I was actually scared. He had produced fire from god knows where and put it near me. He was going to burn my hair if I didn't tell him, he really was going to do it, he wasn't bluffing.

I was so scared that I refused to tell him and started struggling for him to let me go.

Them all of a sudden, a guy the same age, wearing the same uniform as him, came crashing through the window, the _window_.

Oh god, could this get any worse? I was looking at the guy with pleading eyes to help me but all he did was stand there and talk to the guy on top of me. It seemed like they were friends.

Some time has passed and he was still on top of me with the fire in his hands threatening me to tell him who I was. That was until finally, Narumi came back with another teacher. The guy cursed and got off me running towards his companion and jumped out the window.

But before he jumped out, he turned back to me and said "Polka Dots".

That was my underwear pattern; apparently he took off my skirt as I was struggling.

My first impression of Natsume Hyuuga? One word: Pervert.

As I was being escorted to class I reunited with Hotaru! I felt so complete again, not to mention happy.

And as usual she wouldn't let me hug her with my crying face so I had to stop and smile the biggest smile I could manage. She _then_ let me hug her, for three seconds.

My second encounter with that pervert was when I was introduced my partner.

Yup, mister pervert here was my partner. And to say surprised was not even enough to explain how I felt. I was in rage.

They say that first impressions are _always_ important. And in this case, it _was_.

Natsume Hyuuga, to me, and for the rest of my life, _was_ in fact a pervert. And also many other colorful things I would rather not say.

He tripped me _every day_. And because he tripped me, he was able to see my underwear patterns. He would always use the underwear pattern I was wearing on that day to tease me .

It was horrible. I _hated_ it. And I _hated him_. _Despised_ him even.

Then one night I woke up due to a sound from my window. I didn't leave it open, I was sure. But then I saw a figure on the floor, I rolled it over and found that it was Natsume, he was bleeding and wounded.

I was surprised and worried. It's not every day you find the Natsume Hyuuga in your room at the middle of the night, more or less all wounded and bleeding.

Even though I had hated him, I wasn't heartless. So I bandaged him up and cleansed his wounds and took care of him till morning.

And on that day, I felt something I never thought I would ever feel for Natsume Hyuuga, I was worried and scared.

I don't know why I felt like that and I can't explain it, but the minute I saw him there on the floor bleeding and wounded, my heart felt like it was going to stop right then and there.

I was actually scared of losing him. And I don't know why I felt like this.

Later on I found out that because he was in the dangerous ability class, he does missions for the school. Which explains why he was bleeding and wounded.

When I heard that, I felt like I had to protect him. That I needed to stay by his side.

Every time I saw his fan girls surrounding him and getting close I had the feeling to kill each and every one of them. Again, I don't know why.

Day after day I see him and I'm starting to feel weird around him. I might start staring at him, blush if we touch or make any eye contact, I would even sometimes stutter when talking to him!

I decided to ask Hotaru and see if she knew what this feeling was and why I was feeling like this.

I told her my problems and how I would feel weird when I'm with Natsume and when his fan girls surround him. And guess what she said. She said that I loved Natsume. _Love_ Natsume.

Can you believe her? I mean me, liking Natsume is already unimaginable, but to _love_? That's just plain impossible! Right…?

I spent all night thinking about everything. About Natsume and what Hotaru said.

I want to protect him.

'You're worried about him.'

I want to kill all his fan girls.

'You're jealous.'

I don't want to lose him.

'You like him.'

I want to stay by his side.

'You love him.'

I love him.

'Exactly.'

I _love_ him.

I finally realized. Why I act so shy and weird when I'm with him. Why I want to kill him fan girls. Why I don't want to lose him. Why I want to stay by his side.

I love our daily every day quarrels. Him tripping me and looking at my underwear then teasing me about it. His messy raven black hair. His taunting smirk. His beautiful crimson red eyes that seem to stare right into my soul. I like-no, _love_ everything about Natsume.

I love Natsume.

I Mikan Sakura loves Natsume Hyuuga.

I do. I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So that was Mikan's feelings for Natsume. Did ya like it?<strong>

**Remember to R&R guys. I wanna hear your opinions. :)**


End file.
